


Oasis

by kiite



Category: One Piece
Genre: (just a little from sanji), Ace’s accent comes and goes freely, Alabasta Arc, Fluff, Injury, Internalized Homophobia, Little bit of sanji whump, Love Confessions, M/M, aces narcolepsy (but not treated like a joke), actual repercussion for terrible wounds from canon op, because it is me after all, brief nondescript vomiting mention, discussions of jerky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiite/pseuds/kiite
Summary: Ace and Sanji get lost in the desert.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Vinsmoke Sanji, Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 30
Kudos: 149





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Follows anime timeline where ace sticks with the group partway to yuba, but even more stretched out. maximizing ace time

“Zoro…Carry me.”

“What? No.”

“C’mon, Zoro…Just for a little while…”

“Give it up.”

“Captain’s orders!”

Ace snorted as he watched his brother attempt to tangle himself around his first mate. “You’ve got a tough job, don’t you?” he said sympathetically, perfectly well acquainted with Zoro’s current situation.

“The toughest,” Zoro gritted out, trying to pull Luffy’s arms from where they were locked around his neck.

Ace smiled, but he could tell that Luffy’s exhaustion was genuine. The group’s trek through the desert had been brutal so far, with no sign of letting up. Aside from himself and Vivi, who had no problems with heat, the blistering sun of Alabasta was far outside of their comfort zones. Ace felt especially sorry for the little doctor, burdened with a coat of fur he couldn't remove.

Just as he considered suggesting a quick break, Ace felt that something was... off. He stopped in his tracks, turning to look at the stretch of desert behind him. There, out in the distance, was something-- something large, and fast, and dangerous.

Eyes widening, Ace stifled a small gasp as he prepared for action. He grabbed the wrist of the person closest to him and started running to the side before shouting a warning to the group.

"Sandstorm incoming!" he hollered, not stopping to look back. Whoever he was pulling along seemed to understand the severity of the threat right away, as they were now running with him. "Get as far as you can!"

Turning around wasn't an option. If he stopped for even a moment to check on his brother, it would be a waste of precious seconds he couldn't afford to lose. He did, however, steal a glance at the person keeping pace with him, who he had released the wrist of. It was Sanji, his brother's cook-- who seemed to be a fast runner, thankfully. He also happened to be the single person in the country that Ace had fallen head-over-heels for, of course. Shaking his head, Ace turned his eyes back to the sands in front of him; he couldn't afford to lose his footing now, either.

After what felt like hours of running, but could only have been a handful of tense minutes, the pair stumbled upon a small cavity tucked away in a large rock formation. They hurried into it, getting as deep as possible just as the sandstorm hit. Crammed together in the uncomfortably small crevice, the two men caught their breath as they waited for the onslaught of wind and sand to pass them by. Ace couldn’t stop himself from staring at Sanji’s face for a bit too long as the other man kept his gaze trained on the desert outside.

"Is it over?" Ace asked, as he was further back than his companion and could not survey the landscape from his position.

"Think so," Sanji replied, poking his head out of the opening after he had confirmed that his eyes wouldn't be assailed by wind-whipped sand. After a quick look, he pulled himself out of the crevice and offered a hand to Ace. Following his lead, Ace took his hand and emerged back into the blinding sunlight. He pulled his hat a little lower, taking stock of his surroundings.

The storm had shifted the dunes around them, making it impossible to tell which direction they had come from. Ace bit the inside of his cheek-- this could be a problem. Being lost in the desert was never good; they needed to meet back up with their group as soon as possible.

Turning his attention to Sanji, Ace assessed his current state. The man had his back to Ace, which made Ace realize something immediately.

"You don't have your pack?" Ace asked, noting the lack of the bag Sanji had been carrying for most of their journey. It contained his camping gear, as well as the cooking supplies and emergency food stock.

"No," Sanji replied, looking off at the horizon. "Chopper was carrying it for me when we got separated." Ace could tell that the chef was also assessing their situation, judging by the way he was biting his lower lip slightly in thought.

"You have water on you?" Ace prodded further, not noticing a canteen anywhere on Sanji's person. He truly hoped the answer was yes, as his own canteen was only around half full-- he was, of course, willing to share it, but the situation would be much better overall if it didn't have to come to that.

Sanji paused for a moment, looking himself over for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah."

Ace let out a sigh of relief, stretching his back. "Good to hear! Hopefully we can find 'em before too long, but it's good to know where we stand."

"Any plans for finding them?" Sanji asked, shading his eyes as he looked out into the distance. "I can't tell left from right out here, it all looks the same..."

"Hmm..." Ace pondered, bringing a hand to his chin. "I was thinkin' I might make a flare of some kind? Like, shoot up a big pillar of flame or something. Except..."

"...That would probably attract some _other_ company." Sanji finished his thought, digging his heel into the sand absentmindedly. The run-in with the Marines back in Nanohana was still fresh in all their minds, not to mention the prying eyes of Baroque Works that seemed to be everywhere. It would be better if the whole country didn't know exactly where they were.

"Let's leave it as a last resort," Ace said, shelving the idea for now. "I think Vivi mentioned that we aren't too far from Yuba, yeah? We've got the sun and the stars; we should be able find our way there."

Sanji turned to look at him in surprise. "Weren't you going to head out tonight, though? Your lead was a dead end, after all..."

"That was the plan, yeah," Ace said, smiling. "But I can't just take off and leave you out here in the middle of nowhere. Unless, of course, you could be persuaded to come with me," Ace added jokingly, elbowing Sanji gently in the ribs. "I could get used to eating your cooking every day."

Sanji returned his grin with a small smile of his own, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Sorry, but I'm pretty sure those dumbasses— not Nami, of course— would starve to death within a week if I left. I don't even know how they got by before I joined; Luffy just eats _everything_ around him, even if it's not food."

"He's always been like that," Ace replied casually as the pair started walking. Judging by the position of the sun, which was starting its descent towards the horizon, Ace was pretty sure they were headed west. "Honestly, it's a miracle that kid has made it as far as he has. I feel like he almost drowned on a daily basis when we were little."

"I'm sure you'll be happy to know that hasn't stopped," Sanji sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I fish him out of the water at least once a week."

Ace laughed, enjoying the other man's company despite the situation. They talked casually for some time, though Ace could detect a slight edge to Sanji's voice; but, he supposed being on edge was a natural response to being lost in the desert. Eventually, the sun began to disappear behind the horizon, and the pair paused to take a break as scorching desert day began to turn over to the bone-chilling night.

Beside him, Sanji was laying flat on his back, hair haloed around his head on the gradually cooling sands. "Shit," the chef muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. "We've only been going for a few hours— just give me a minute, I can keep going."

Ace looked at the other man, unable to keep the concern out of his expression. "Hey, I know you guys aren't used to this kind of place. No need to push yourself; we can make camp here for the night, and pick up again in the morning."

Sanji seemed frustrated, but he didn't argue any further. Pulling his bag closer, Ace fished out his trusty pouch of jerky and sat himself down cross-legged next to Sanji. “Want some jerky, dude?” 

“I’m fine,” Sanji replied, sounding more exhausted than he had before. 

“You sure?” Ace asked, sticking out his arm and shaking the jerky near his companion. “I made it myself!”

That piqued Sanji’s interest, prompting him to turn his head towards Ace. “...Really?” he asked, eyeing the pouch. “Alright. I’ll have some.” 

Ace grinned wide, happy to have won the battle. He watched expectantly as Sanji pushed himself into a sitting position and delicately selected a piece of jerky. It only took a few moments after his first bite for Sanji to break out in a brief coughing fit.

“It’s—” Sanji cut himself off with one last cough, clearing his throat. “It’s kind of spicy. It’s good, though!” Finishing the piece he had taken, Sanji collected himself for a moment more before continuing. “Thanks for sharing.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ace gave Sanji a sheepish smile. “Aw, rats. I tried to turn down the spice this time around, but I guess my tastebuds are too far gone to tell.” He laughed, taking back the pouch for himself. “Really, though, you’re too kind— my pal Thatch used to tell me my bounty should go up every time I make someone eat anything I made. He never minced words, that guy…”

Ace trailed off, shifting his gaze away to the horizon. Right. Thatch. Every once in a while, he would suddenly be hit by a reminder that he’d never taste Thatch’s cooking again, never hear one of his terrible jokes again, never feel his arm draped over his shoulder in that overly-friendly manner of his, as though they’d been drinking buddies for twenty years. It always struck him like a punch to the gut, leaving only a roiling, burning anger in its wake. 

But, well— Blackbeard wasn’t here, wasn’t in Alabasta at all; but Sanji was, and Ace could feel his concerned gaze burning into the back of his head. He took a deep breath, forcing the rage in his stomach to subside as he turned back to Sanji with a slightly more subdued smile than before.

“Sorry it wasn’t much to your likin’. I’ll get some practice in before the next time we all meet up.” Ace stood up, stretching his arms up into the air as he looked around. “Guess we should set up camp before it gets any darker.” 

“Not much camp to set up,” Sanji sighed, joining him in standing. “I’ve got nothing, and I’m pretty sure you weren’t carrying a tent.” 

“Nope,” Ace affirmed, reaching into his bag. “Just the one bedroll. But hey, one’s all we need!” 

Ace was interrupted by the sound of Sanji choking on the water he had chosen to drink at that precise moment. Squatting down, Ace patted him on the back a few times as the chef struggled to catch his breath. “You alright there, pal?” 

“Fine!” Sanji answered much too quickly, finally able to breathe. “Just dandy.”

“If you’re sure,” Ace said, giving him a final pat on the back. “Anyways, like I was saying— we’ll need to have watch shifts, bein’ out in the middle of the desert and all, so we can just trade off the bedroll when we switch, yeah?”

“Oh,” Sanji said, as though struck by realization. Ace couldn’t tell if his tone was disappointed or relieved, and he didn’t ask. “Oh, yeah. Watch shifts. Can’t forget those.” 

“Sure can’t— not with the weird beasts crawlin’ all around this place. Not to mention the strange crowd you guys seem to draw.” Ace laid out his bedroll, smoothing out the wrinkles with a sweep of his hand. “You look bushed. Once I’ve got a fire started, I’ll take first watch. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable.” 

Sanji briefly looked as though he wanted to object, though Ace wasn’t sure exactly what to, but he shut his mouth and crawled into the relative warmth of the bedroll instead. After rounding up some kindling, Ace had started a good sized fire. Saying their goodnights, both men braced for a long night.

Ace couldn’t help stealing a few glances over at Sanji from across the fire. The other man was shivering, despite the bedroll and his proximity to the fire, but he was clearly trying to suppress it. After having his power for so long, Ace had become accustomed to automatically raising his body temperature when he was cold. He hadn’t considered how rough the night might be for Sanji, without a tent to keep out the chill. 

“You warm enough over there?” Ace called softly, keeping his eyes on Sanji. “I can sit closer to you, if you’d like. I’ve been told I give off heat like a bonfire, on account of my powers.”

Initially, Sanji had jumped at the sound of his voice, but he recovered quickly and angled his body away from Ace. “No, I’m fine, thanks,” he replied quickly, bordering on snappy. Ace frowned, genuinely unsure if he had upset Sanji. He was a difficult man to figure out.

Drawing his knees up to his face, Ace let out a soft sigh, hopefully inaudible to his companion. He hadn’t known Sanji long enough to be able to tell if he was always this way around people he hadn’t known for long— polite and chatty one moment, suddenly prickly and distant the next— or if Ace had done something to get on the cook’s bad side, but he had hoped to figure it out sometime before he left. Maybe he could bring it up with Sanji the next day.

After all, they still had a while to walk.

* * *

Ace awoke as he always did: groggily, and against his will. 

“I’d let you sleep all day if I could,” Sanji’s voice floated in, conversational and pleasant and very unlike the stiff and short Sanji from last night. “You looked so peaceful; can’t believe you can sleep like that, here of all places. But, well— we’ve both got places to be.” 

Ace groaned as he started to wake for real, sitting up and reaching for his hat beside him. The first thing he did was glance to the sky; the sun was far from its apex, though sunrise had still long since passed. He couldn’t help feeling a touch guilty at having slept when they could have been moving.

“Sorry I slept for so long,” he apologized, starting to pack up his bedroll. Sanji already looked ready to move, and he didn’t want to keep him waiting any longer than necessary. “You coulda woken me up— might have taken a few tries, but I wouldn’t have minded.” 

Sanji shrugged, head turned towards the horizon so that the side of his face curtained by hair was facing Ace. Some part of Ace wished it was tucked back so that Ace could see his eye, see any possible insight into the other man he just couldn’t seem to crack. 

“Well, I’ll just make up for it by gettin’ us to Yuba before sunset!” Ace proclaimed with a grin. He secured his bag to his back, finally ready to get on with their journey. 

“You think we can make it?” Sanji asked, less out of doubt and more in a casual pondering kind of way. 

“Never know ‘til we try!” 

“I think I’m starting to see where Luffy gets some of his attitude… Couldn’t some of your manners have rubbed off on him, too?”

Ace just laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Makino— ah, she’s this nice lady from Luffy’s hometown— well, she tried real hard to get him to learn a thing or two about manners, but he was havin’ none of it. I love the kid to death, but I think Luffy and manners are like oil and water.”

“Then it really is hopeless…” Sanji said, clearly despairing. 

“I’m guessing you’ve been trying?” Ace asked, amusement and pity both lining his tone. “I’ll tell ya— if you could teach Luffy even one thing about manners and get it to stick, I’d think you’re even more amazing than you already are.” 

When he realized Sanji’s footsteps had stopped, Ace turned back to look at him. He wasn’t sure if it was the desert sun getting to him, but the chef’s face seemed a few shades redder than normal. Ace’s gaze seemed to shake him out of his stupor, and he caught up quickly.

“You think I’m… _amazing?_ ” Sanji asked, nearly whispering the last word as though it embarrassed him just to say it. 

“Well, yeah. I mean, you’re the best cook this side of the Red Line— no doubt about that in my mind, and I’ve been all over. You somehow manage to keep my black hole of a little brother fed, which I can’t even begin to comprehend. Not to mention, that dream you’re chasing…” He paused, smiling fondly. “It’s really something. If anyone can find a place like that, I think it’d be you.” 

Sanji had told him about his dreams of the All Blue during their chat in the galley, reluctant at first but becoming increasingly impassioned as he realized that Ace had no intention of mocking him. It was cute, the way Sanji lit up when he talked about it; if Ace had to pinpoint a moment that his interest in Sanji moved from casual friendliness to a desire for something more, it would have to be that one.

The explanation only seemed to fluster Sanji more, the blond rooting around for a cigarette before seeming to remember his pack was in his bag. He settled for running a hand through his hair, attempting to hide his face from Ace as casually as possible. “...Thanks.” 

Ace smiled, feeling bad for teasing the other man, but he had to speak his mind. “People need to pay you compliments more often, buttercup.”

“ _Buttercup—?!_ ” Sanji yelped indignantly, voice jumping an octave and cracking on the second syllable. Ace couldn’t take it anymore; he burst out laughing, the loud sound surely carrying far across the desert sands. Sanji, for his part, turned his embarrassment into anger, and no amount of interjections from Ace— mostly along the lines of “just cause you look like one, with the yellow hair and all!”— could soothe his irritation. 

After they’d worn themselves out on laughter and profanity respectively, they settled into a comfortable silence interspersed with occasional questions about how the other was holding up, or sometimes their pace. However, after a bit of this, Ace felt ready to try his luck at real conversation once more.

“You know, this isn’t all that bad,” Ace remarked with a playful smile.

“What, getting lost and stuck with a guy you barely know, with minimal supplies and the constant threat of dehydration?” Sanji snarked, kicking up some sand as he walked. He didn’t seem completely over the previous conversation. 

“Happens to me more often than you’d think, actually.”

“Are you some kind of walking bad luck charm?” 

Ace shrugged, his smile never faltering. “Maybe. But really… Might sound selfish, but I’d kinda been hoping I might get the chance to talk with you a little more before we had to part ways. Wish it didn’t have to come in the form of a sandstorm, though…”

Suddenly, Ace became aware of something quite important and impossibly badly timed. His body felt heavy, as though gravity had suddenly doubled for him only, and despite being accustomed to the feeling at this point it still caught him off guard every time.

“Ah, shit,” he said, possibly cutting off something Sanji was saying, but he hadn’t been able to pay attention to him. He could pay attention to very little at that moment. “Sanji, listen— I’m fine…”

That was all he managed before sleep pulled him under, dragging him down to the sand.

* * *

Ace blinked awake for the second time that day, eyes trained on the darkening rosy sky above him. It took a few moments for him to be lucid enough to realize a few things: one, he didn’t remember falling asleep, two, he didn’t know where he was, and three, it was significantly later than the last time he had been conscious. Shit.

He sat up, glancing at the ground beneath him. His head had been resting on his still-rolled bedroll, thoughtfully elevated off the desert sands. A large rock formation towered over him, keeping him securely in its cool shadow; though that would soon disappear, as the sun continued its journey downwards. It didn’t take very long for Ace to piece together what had happened.

Just as he began glancing around for his companion, Ace registered the acrid stench of bile. He pushed himself all the way up from the ground, slightly alarmed, and called out for Sanji. There was no response, but Ace didn’t have to go very far to locate the other man. 

Kneeling above a puddle in the sand as he gagged, Sanji turned his gaze to Ace. Ace struggled to process everything he saw in Sanji’s eyes; there was mortification, clear and to an extent Ace had yet to see from him, but also an overwhelming exhaustion and… relief. Sanji only held his gaze for a brief moment before flopping over, careful to avoid falling into his own mess. 

Ace shook himself out of whatever trance he had been in, hurrying to Sanji’s side and kneeling next to him. A few stupid questions flew through his head, but Sanji looked like he might not be in the best state to answer them at them moment. Besides, other things took priority.

“Okay,” Ace said, more to himself than Sanji, “Let’s get you set up on my bedroll, alright? I’ll go lay it out, and you come over when you feel up to it.”

Ace stood, brushing sand off his knees, and turned to leave. He stopped when he heard a quiet mumbling from Sanji, too low for him to pick up.

“Sorry, missed that. Once more?” he asked, squatting back down to make sure he caught it. 

“I, uh…” Sanji repeated, voice hoarse. He looked away, cheeks burning. “I… can’t.”

Ace’s concern only continued to grow, the longer their conversation continued. “What’s wrong?”

Sanji bit his lip for a moment, as if deciding whether to lie or just come out with it, before sighing and seemingly opting for the latter. “Last island we were on— Drum, where we picked up Chopper— I kinda… fucked up my spine? In an avalanche.” At Ace’s alarmed stare, Sanji quickly continued. “It’s fine now though! I got surgery and it healed and everything— it’s just, sometimes when I put too much strain on it, it, uh…” He gestured at himself, pitifully flopped on the ground. “Hurts.”

 _His back got screwed up in a goddamn avalanche,_ Ace thought, unable to fight off the guilt beginning to burn a hole in his chest, _and you made him drag your unconscious ass across the desert. Real nice, Ace. Great work._

Ace figured he must have been an open book by the way Sanji scrambled to backpedal after one look at his face. “Shit, I didn’t mean— It’s not your fault or anything, alright? I just pushed myself a bit too far. I, uh, I should be back on my feet tomorrow; then we can get to Yuba, and you’ll be able to return to your mission.” 

Ace’s brow furrowed at the mention of his leaving, and he squatted back down. “Hey— don’t worry yourself none about my mission. Right now, all that matters is makin’ sure you’re alright, yeah?” Gently, Ace lowered a hand to Sanji’s face, pushing his bangs back and leaving his hand to rest on Sanji’s forehead. Sanji was startled by this, but made no attempt to push his hand away.

“You don’t seem like you’re sweating all that much,” Ace remarked, drawing his hand back and letting Sanji’s bangs fall somewhat back into place, though they had been tousled by Ace’s hand. “Probably need to get some water in you.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t say anything about my eyebrows,” Sanji mumbled, reaching up to comb his bangs back to tidiness with his fingers.

“Should I have?” Ace asked, tilting his head to the side. “I do think they’re mighty cute.”

Sanji paused, fingers frozen in his hair. “That’s not really what I meant,” he said after his moment of surprise passed. “But, uh… thanks.” 

Rising again, Ace turned back towards where his stuff was. “Let me go set the bedroll up… Ah, but I don’t really wanna just leave you out here like this. You mind terribly if I pick you up? I promise not to drop you.”

There was a split second where Ace was convinced that Sanji was going to refuse, his expression conflicted as he looked up at Ace. They could set up closer to where Sanji was, but it would be a waste not to use the natural cover provided by the rock formation; it would be one less direction to have to keep their eyes on. 

After a moment of deliberation, Sanji nodded. Ace smiled, hopefully a comforting smile, but he could tell Sanji was still stressed about it. “If I’m hurtin’ you at all, give me a holler.” With that, he carefully scooped Sanji up in his arms. It took a moment of adjusting and a few groans from Sanji before they found the right position, and Ace was able to slowly carry him back into the vanishing shadows of the rocks.

Ace was about to set him down when something caught his eye. The last rays of sunlight raked over the rock face beside them, and Ace caught sight of an opening that was relatively well hidden. After pointing it out to Sanji, the two of them went over to investigate. 

The secluded cave inside was surprisingly spacious, opening up immediately after the entrance. It took little debate for the two men to decide to set up inside for the night; with how well hidden it was, neither of them would need to stay up on watch. Laying Sanji gently on the sandy floor, Ace popped back out to grab his supplies before returning for good.

The pair were quiet as Ace laid out the bedroll and gently maneuvered Sanji into it. The other man was clearly embarrassed about needing to be helped like this, so Ace decided to avoid smalltalk and focus only on the task of making him comfortable. He supported Sanji with his arm while he sat up to drink as much water as Ace could convince him to. Rather than start a fire, Ace simply activated his power in a very controlled manner, heating the small cave like a furnace. 

“Thanks for saving my ass out there,” Ace said, deciding to break the ice and hopefully a bit of the tension. He squatted close to the wall, hands resting on his knees. “I, uh, haven’t had a sleep attack that bad in a while. They usually only last a few minutes…” 

“Can’t lie, I got a little freaked out when you dropped face-first into the sand,” Sanji joked, but his voice was clearly strained. “It’s a good thing you told me about your narcolepsy back on the Merry, or I might have thought you just dropped dead.”

Ace smiled, but it faded quickly. “Can I ask you something?” he asked, rocking on his heels.

Sanji turned to look at him. “Sure, as long as I can blame whatever stupid shit I say on delirium.”

Ace snorted, but his moment of amusement passed and he settled back into a more serious mood. “Did I, like… do something to piss you off?” Ace asked, not looking at Sanji. “I really enjoyed the time we spent talking back on the ship, but I feel like since then, you’ve kinda been avoiding me when possible. If I said something stupid, I really don’t want to take off without making amends…”

“It’s not your fault,” Sanji said quickly, eye widening. He tried to sit up, regretting the action immediately and letting himself fall back flat. “It’s— it’s me.” When Ace kept his expectant gaze trained on the chef, Sanji finally seemed to give in.

“I’m really going to regret saying this tomorrow…” Sanji said with a sigh, turning his head away from Ace so he didn’t have to look him in the eye. “It’s… I, um. I have some… weird feelings when you’re around, and I figured it would be easier to just avoid you until you left rather than deal with them.”

“Weird feelings?” Ace asked, tilting his head. “What kind?”

Sanji remained turned away from him, silent for a long stretch before he reluctantly continued. “You’re really gonna make me say it? I, like— _like_ you. I think you’re really sweet, and funny, and _attractive_ — and I’ve never felt this way about another man before. I don’t think I’m supposed to. Honestly, it’s confusing and scary.” He paused for a break, watching the stars as they started to become visible. “And, I… didn’t want you to hate me when you left, so I didn’t say anything before. But I guess making you think I was pissed at you didn’t help things.”

“Huh,” Ace said, processing the information. There was a lot to break down, but one sentiment stuck out to him. “Wait. Why would I hate you?”

Sanji spared a glance back at Ace, shame clear in his eyes and on his cheeks. “I don’t know, maybe cause I just told you that I _like_ you? Me, a dude?”

Ace’s brows scrunched up in confusion. “But I was flirting with you back in the galley. And the last couple days. Pretty much since the moment I met you, actually.” 

For a moment the two just stared at each other, and Ace began to realize there may have been more misunderstandings at play than he could have anticipated. 

Now it was Sanji’s turn to look confused. “What,” he said, but it was less of a question and more of a demand to elaborate.

“You… didn’t realize?” Ace asked, leaning forward. “I thought I was laying it on pretty thick. I called you _cute,_ dude.”

Sanji blinked, face blank. “I thought that you were razzing me.” 

“What, nobody ever called you cute before?” Ace asked teasingly, though his amusement left when Sanji looked away from him. “Oh. Shit.” 

Eager to get away from the topic and his own embarrassment, Sanji cleared his throat. “So, if you were… hitting on me,” Sanji said with a pause, as though he still couldn’t wrap his head around the idea, “...does that mean that you like men?” 

“Sure hope so,” Ace said with a grin, watching Sanji through half-lidded eyes. “Wasn’t trying to play with your feelings or nothin’.” 

“But, I…” Sanji said, stammering. Ace could tell he was trying to sort out one too many things all at once. “I’m not— I don’t _think_ I’m gay? Like, I— Well, I like you, but I’m also pretty sure I still love women…”

“Sanji,” Ace said, unable to keep a hint of exasperation, “Is it possible that you like women _and_ men?”

Sanji blinked at him, his visible eye wide. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, “Is that an option?”

“Always has been,” Ace replied with a laugh.

“Well now I feel stupid,” Sanji lamented, fidgeting with his hands. Ace guessed that he was probably wishing that he could bury himself under the blanket.

Ace moved a bit closer, sitting cross-legged next to Sanji’s prone form. “You can be whatever you want, y’know? Pirates are the freest people in the world.” 

“Mm,” Sanji hummed, clearly still overwhelmed by the conversation but trying to get it under control. “...I meant what I said, though. You’re the first guy I’ve ever felt this way about. Maybe…” He closed his eyes, exhaling. “Maybe the first _person_ I’ve felt this specific way about. I don’t know.” 

“It’s alright to not know,” Ace replied, flopping down on his back so he was equal to Sanji. He clasped his hands together on his stomach, fidgeting with his thumbs. “I’m flattered, really. And if I can admit something, well… May sound cheesy, but I don’t think I believed in love at first sight ‘til I met you.” 

He turned to look at Sanji, their eyes meeting as Sanji stared at him in disbelief. “So, you’re really serious,” Sanji said, clearly trying to convince himself that Ace meant what he said. “ _You_ like _me._ ” 

“What’s so hard to believe about that?” Ace chuckled, turning on his side to look at Sanji more easily.

“I don’t know, you’re just…” Sanji trailed off, seemingly unsure of what he was trying to say. “You’re incredible. The way you destroyed those ships like it was nothing— meanwhile, I’m kind of a mess, as you’ve seen. Couldn’t even get you to safety without incapacitating myself.” 

Ace frowned. “C’mon, don’t talk about yourself like that. You already know what I think of you. Besides, I sure as hell ain’t perfect— you watched me face-plant earlier. Gotta be honest; not the first time that’s happened, and certainly not gonna be the last.”

Sanji smirked, clearly amused. “Maybe you were right; this isn’t all that bad. We both still feel the same way after what happened today, so I guess it must be real.” 

Unable to stop the snort that slipped out of him, Ace rested his cheek on his closed fist. “Does that mean you’ll stop avoiding me for the rest of the time we get to spend together?” 

Ace felt slightly guilty as he watched the smile slip off Sanji’s face. “Ah, I kinda forgot that you’re leaving soon, huh…” the blond man sighed, deflating. “Gotta be honest, this kinda sucks. Finally get all that stuff out in the open, just as you’re about to take off…”

Scooting a bit closer, Ace lowered his voice and spoke candidly. “I’m not goin’ anywhere tonight, buttercup. You cold?”

“A bit,” Sanji admitted, shivering slightly despite being firmly bundled. The sun had fully set, so it wasn’t all that strange.

Ace moved even closer, certain that Sanji could feel the warmth radiating off him in waves. “Is this alright?” he asked, not wanting to invade Sanji’s personal space if he didn’t want Ace in it.

“More than alright,” Sanji replied, sighing happily. Clearly, he wasn’t opposed to either the warmth or Ace’s presence. Face flushing a bit, he glanced away. “You can— you can come closer, if you want.” 

The meaning of his words was clear; Ace was already fairly close to Sanji, any closer and they would essentially be cuddling. Ace had no objections to this, of course. “Just let me know if you want me out of your space,” Ace murmured as he pressed himself against the side of the bedroll. He slid one arm behind Sanji’s neck, and draped the other across Sanji’s canvas-covered chest. He waited for a moment to see if Sanji would voice any objections, but none came. Rather, the man seemed to press closer into Ace’s unnatural warmth.

“I’m glad I got lost with you,” Sanji mumbled sleepily, shutting his eyes. “If it had been that stupid marimo, I think we would have killed each other by now.” 

“I’m happy, too,” Ace responded, nuzzling into the chef gently. “Don’t get to see you be all sweet like this when you’re around your whole crew.”

“What can I say, they bring out the worst in me. Wouldn’t trade them for the world, though.” 

“That’s the sign of a great crew, if you ask me.” 

Sanji laughed, and Ace felt his heart swell. “Goodnight, Ace.” 

“Night, buttercup.”

* * *

Waking up was, strangely, not as much of a chore as it usually was. But then again, it was always easier to wake up with someone beside you. 

Sanji was still under Ace’s arm, flat on his back with his eyes closed peacefully. Looking at him, Ace felt a warmth in his chest unrelated to his power. He eased off the heat, as the sun had come up and was now doing his job for him. As Ace drew back, Sanji’s visible eye cracked open and he looked at Ace. For a moment he seemed startled, likely not recalling all of last night’s events right away, but he calmed down quickly. 

“How are you feelin’ today?” Ace asked, sitting up.

“Mm,” Sanji groaned sleepily, “still kinda like shit.” 

“You think you can walk?”

“Yeah, I should be able to.” Putting his palms flat on the ground, Sanji pushed himself into a sitting position. He seemed alright, if not a bit haggard, so he attempted to stand. He yelped, immediately regretting it as he fell back down, chest heaving. “Fuck. Shitty spine.”

Ace gave him a sympathetic smile, helping Sanji out of the bedroll so he could pack it up. “Don’t worry about it— you carried me yesterday, so now it’s my turn. If I bend down, can you get on my back?” 

Sanji blinked dumbly, and Ace had to wonder if Sanji seriously just expected him to leave the chef out in the desert because he couldn’t walk. Finally, he nodded, sitting himself up again in preparation.

Ace looped the drawstrings of his bag around his left hand a few times, letting it hang freely. Squatting down, he reached back to assist Sanji in any way possible. It was a slow process, but after a while Sanji was positioned on Ace’s back, arms looped around his neck while Ace supported his legs. 

“I’m pretty sure we’re close to Yuba, now,” Ace assured him as they stepped out of the cave into the blistering heat. “Think we can make it in a few hours.”

“Glad I went the right way yesterday,” Sanji mumbled, clearly fatigued despite just having gotten up. “It was difficult without your navigation. You’re really good.”

Ace’s face warmed at the praise. “I took to the seas all by myself, so I had to know a few things. I’ve had some good teachers, too.”

With every step, Ace became increasingly aware of Sanji’s restrained winces. He was sure that it was uncomfortable, being jostled constantly, but it was an unavoidable consequence of their method of transportation. Shifting Sanji mostly onto his left arm, Ace reached up with his right and removed his hat, pressing it onto Sanji’s head.

“Hold on to that for me, if you please,” Ace said, shifting back to holding Sanji securely. If Sanji responded, Ace didn’t hear it, with the way that Sanji’s face was pressed into the back of his neck.

There was no small talk or chatting today, Sanji clearly too wiped and in pain for it. Ace carried him diligently, thinking of nothing more than delivering him safely to Yuba and to his crew. After a while, Ace was pretty sure that Sanji had fallen back asleep, his even and steady breathing puffing against Ace’s skin. Basically on his own now, Ace had a lot of time to think as he trudged through the sand.

When they had first met, Ace couldn’t believe how hard he had fallen for Sanji. He’d had crushes before, of course, but nothing like this; the spark was instant, from the moment he lit Sanji’s cigarette. Beneath the chef’s somewhat prickly exterior— which he hadn’t yet aimed at Ace, only his own crew— was an unbelievable kindness, an unmatched compassion Ace hadn't encountered since Marco first handed him a bowl of soup on the Moby Dick, back when he was just a dumb kid looking for a fight. 

Had he met Sanji in any other circumstances, Ace would never have guessed that the sharply dressed and sharp tongued chef was a pirate. He had an elegance about him, in the way he moved and fought and spoke, that Ace couldn’t help but admire. With a sinking feeling, Ace realized he was dreading having to leave as much as Sanji was. 

Cresting the massive dune he’d been climbing, Ace breathed a sigh of relief as he caught sight of what had to be Yuba. It was midday, and the white buildings shone in the sun like silver. He could see no people, which was odd, but he didn’t slow his pace in the slightest. Walking into the ghost town, Ace called out. 

“Anybody here?” he asked, his voice echoing. “Luffy?”

From the deep hole a few feet in front of him, an old man popped out. Ace was so startled he nearly dropped Sanji. “Oh, are you a part of that group that came in a few days ago? They’re staying at the inn over there, son,” the man said, gesturing to a building not too far from where they stood.

“Ah, thanks,” Ace said, bending into a slight bow. The man just nodded and returned to his work. Ace stared at the hole for a moment longer before making his way to the inn.

As soon as he walked in, Ace was accosted by relieved and concerned voices. Chopper and Usopp approached him, looking from him to Sanji on his back in worry. 

“What happened to Sanji?” Chopper asked, eyes huge in concern. 

“His back’s acting up,” Ace said, turning around so his back was facing Chopper. “You think you can get him in a bed for me?” 

“Ah! Yeah, of course!” Chopper exclaimed, shifting into Heavy Point. He carefully took Sanji into his arms, trying to avoid worsening his pain, and carried him off to a room in the back.

“Glad to see y’all got here safe and sound,” Ace said, turning his attention to Usopp. “Where are the others?”

“Luffy and Zoro went out to go look for you guys, and Nami went with them to make sure they can make it back,” Usopp said, glancing around. “Not sure where Vivi went…” 

Ace thanked him and headed into the room where Chopper had taken Sanji into. The doctor turned to him as he entered, looking strangely sad.

“Is he alright?” Ace asked, pulling up a chair near Sanji’s bed. “He told me about his back injury— sounds like it was pretty serious.” 

Chopper nodded, eyes flicking back over to Sanji. He had changed out of Heavy Point, looking like a stuffed animal by Sanji’s bedside. 

“He got it while he was protecting Luffy and Nami, I heard,” Chopper murmured, pulling the blanket up to Sanji’s chin. “I haven’t been their doctor for very long, but I have a feeling he’s gonna keep hurting himself for everyone else. I don’t like it…”

Ace frowned, straightening the log pose on his wrist. “I get that impression too. I’m just hopin’ he’s still in one piece the next time all of us meet up,” he sighed, crossing one leg over the other. He had already given his brother his vivre card, so he only had one order of business left to attend to. “I wanna say a few things to him before I take off, so I’ll stay here ‘til he wakes up.” 

Hopping down to the floor, Chopper nodded once more. “Alright, I’m gonna go talk to Usopp and see if Luffy and the others are back yet; let me know if he needs anything when he wakes up.” Chopper was nearly to the door when he turned back, giving Ace a genuine, huge smile. “Thanks for bringing him back safe!” 

“Anytime, doctor,” Ace replied, grinning back. The little doctor squirmed under the praise, blushing as he slipped out of the room. Ace laughed as he went, amused by his antics— his brother really had picked up a good crew. 

It didn’t take all too long for Sanji to rouse from his nap, blinking himself awake and looking around in mild confusion. Ace was quick to lean into his field of vision, smiling warmly. 

“You’re still here,” Sanji said, clearly surprised, before Ace could even say anything.

“You really think I could just take off without sayin’ goodbye?” Ace asked, still smiling. “Besides, I can’t go nowhere without my hat. Had to wait for you to wake up so you could give it back.” 

Sanji turned his head the other way, looking at the hat sitting near his pillow. Chopper had taken it off when he had laid Sanji down, but it remained close enough for him to grab.

“And what if I don’t give it back?” Sanji asked, joking but not without a hint of real consideration. 

“Well, shoot. Didn’t think of that,” Ace responded with a shrug.

Sanji huffed out a laugh before tossing the hat back over to Ace, who caught it with one hand and placed it back on his own head in one smooth motion. 

“Not to sound like a dick,” Sanji said, fiddling with the edge of the blanket, “but part of me kind of hoped you’d already be gone when I woke up. But, well— I guess that would just be more of me avoiding you instead of dealing with this, huh.” 

Ace’s gaze softened, unable to keep his own sadness over their imminent parting hidden. “Sanji, I— look, I wish it didn’t have to be like this, either. I want… I want more time to figure this all out, to figure it out with you. The best I can do right now is promise that I’ll come find you again, after I’ve done what I need to do.”

Ace felt a twinge in his chest at the way that Sanji looked away slightly. _Does he seriously think I could forget about him? Or that I wouldn’t come back?_ Reaching out, Ace caressed the side of Sanji’s face in his palm. 

“Hey, listen to me,” Ace said softly, waiting for Sanji to return his gaze to him. “When— and I mean when, not if— we meet up again, if you haven’t fallen for someone else, we can figure out whatever we want to be. We’ll have all the time in the world.” 

“Why just me?” Sanji asked, quirking his eyebrow. “What if you meet someone else?” 

“You set my standards too high, buttercup.” 

Sanji snorted, rolling his eyes. “Guess I walked into that one.” 

Ace beamed, rubbing his thumb slowly against Sanji’s cheek. “So, that sound good to you?” 

Sanji hummed, his mouth forming a small smile. “It’s a deal.” 

Using his other hand, Ace brushed back Sanji’s bangs once more, reminiscent of the way he had back in the desert. Sanji looked at him, curious, but not objecting. Leaning over, Ace pressed a chaste kiss to Sanji’s forehead. He felt the other man freeze up under him, but only for a moment; soon the tension left him, and he relaxed. 

Ace pulled back, softly brushing Sanji’s bangs back into place. “I’ll see you around,” he said, standing. “Promise.” 

“Yeah,” Sanji breathed, closing his eyes. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> can you outrun a sandstorm. almost certainly not. i don’t care im gay


End file.
